


Negan's gift

by NaganSavior



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Confused Rick Grimes, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Together, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Rick Grimes, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaganSavior/pseuds/NaganSavior
Summary: Rick gets kidnapped as a gift for Negan's birthday.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Rick woke up only to find himself with his hands tied up and wearing some sort of cotton bag to his head so that he couldn't see. He sighed miserably as he trembled a bit. The room that he was put in, was quite cold. Had woken up early to go scavenge for Negan's tribute when some people had attacked him out of nowhere and kidnapped him. Now here he was. Tied up and defenseless against whoever had taken him. 

He heard a door getting opened and felt himself tensing up. Would they hurt him? What could they possibly want from him? He knew someone who liked to kidnap people but he had been very co-operative. Why was he kidnapped now? Heard footsteps getting closer to him and he tensed, expecting to get harmed. 

The bag was removed from his head and he blinked his eyes, trying to regain control of his view. Looked up and saw Negan smirking at him. Rick groaned. Damn it, he thought. 

"Hello prick" Negan said smugly. 

"What the hell do you want?" Rick demanded "I was about to go scavenge for you...-" as he eyed his tied up hands and the bag that Negan was holding. 

"I'll admit that my men were harder on you than I would have liked ,but then again you're not so easy to get caught. Had to get you when you least expected it. The tying up is just a precaution..."

Rick looked around and he was at a cell. He felt fear growing inside of him. Was he planning to keep him like he had done with Daryl...? 

"Please...I've...why are you doing that? Did I do anything out of line?" Rick asked as he couldn't understand. 

Negan smirked a bit at him. 

"No, I'll admit that you have been very well behaved lately. Today is a very special day though and that's why you're here"

Rick swallowed hard at that. What day could that be? 

"It's my birthday" Negan announced "and... you're my gift"

Rick's eyes went from confused to narrowed as he looked at Negan. Was he serious right now? 

"I'm not a gift. I am a human" he snapped at Negan "Untie me right now. I'm out of here!"

Negan pouted but he had expected this reaction. 

"Sorry, can't do. For the next 24 hours you are my gift and you'll do whatever I want, because it's my birthday" Negan explained ,like it was something very normal to do. 

"Didn't know that being your slave, was called a "gift" now" Rick said in anger. He eyed his tied up hands and the cell that he was in. Had to escape from there and soon. 

Negan guessed his thoughts though. 

"Everyone knows it that you're here. So even if you manage to escape from this cell, you won't be going far. The only way out, is to behave and tomorrow you'll be let go"

Rick felt miserable. What had he done to deserve this?

"Why the hell would you want to spend your birthday with your enemy? Don't you have so many wives? Let me go Negan, they will be worried about me back home..." Rick pleaded him. 

Negan ignored him though. 

"You are mine , as you know already. So if I want to spend this day with you, don't get to question it" Negan said to him "Now...will you behave to untie you? Hate having to stay here more than the necessary" he added as he looked around at the cell. 

Rick sighed in exasperation. Didn't think that he would manage to get away after all. He was very afraid of what Negan would be doing to him, to "celebrate" his birthday. His feelings didn't matter at all, apparently. 

"Ok" he mumbled eventually, defeated "Do whatever you want..."

Negan cut the rope and Rick tried to relieve his wrists from being tied up. He stood up and Negan motioned him to follow. Negan eyed Rick's sore expression and sighed to himself. The guy was acting like he was about to get tortured. 

He just didn't have anyone to pass his birthday with and the only person that he would like to be with on that day, was Rick who hated him though and thought only the worst of him. Wasn't planning to keep him more nor to be treating him in a bad manner. Rick couldn't see that though. 

He led him to his room where he had asked to be waiting for them, a big and delicious breakfast. Rick walked behind him, very hesitantly and frowned when he saw the amount of food for breakfast. It was ridiculous when his people were barely scraping by. 

Negan didn't seem bothered though as he walked to serve himself. Rick dropped himself to a chair. He wouldn't be eating anything. That was stolen food. Negan brought him a plate filled up as well. He sat down opposite from him, eyeing Rick's mood or lack of one. 

"I won't be eating food that was stolen" Rick announced and saw Negan pouting at that. 

"If you would just try for a bit, you'd make it so much easier..." Negan drawled "you know that nothing grows at the Sanctuary. So why are you accusing me of offering you stolen food? Couldn't have had anything else, either way. Do me the favor to eat, please...?"

"You don't seem to care when elders and kids don't have to eat or that I'm sleeping on laid out bedsheets on the floor instead of a bed, like that comfortable one you have here. What try are you talking about?" 

"I don't wish to talk about Alexandria on my birthday or the tributes. Alright?" Negan said defensively although he felt bad for making him sleep on the floor. "You'll eat and that's an order. Don't make me repeat myself" he added demandingly and Rick frowned at Negan's behavior. Negan kept staring at him until he would start eating. 

"Wish you had never been born" Rick said instead as he took a piece of bread and ate it slowly. Negan felt hurt at these words. 

Many times he wished he hadn't been born as well to not cause pain both to others and to himself. He kept himself from tearing up and began eating with Rick in silence, unsure of what to say. Maybe his idea wasn't so good after all. Should have spent his birthday all alone, like he always did and let Rick be...


	2. Chapter 2

"Look Negan," Rick said after he ate some breakfast. He felt bad for giving in and doing what Negan wanted, though. "I really don't want to be here. If I don't scavenge, my people will pay the price..."

Negan sighed as he looked at him in the eyes.

"We will only take some very necessary things this month. As repayment for bringing you here, but you are not gonna be with that face and giving me your stink eye. If I was doing that on your birthday, would you like it?"

"You wouldn't even be at my birthday. Except for not liking you, I don't go around kidnapping people as "gifts". If anything this day reminds me that you will probably be around for who knows how many years more..." Rick said in bitterness. Negan may be older than him, but not that older and if they didn't find a way to kill him, he would continue tormenting them. 

Negan felt his eyes stinging and he let out a sob before controlling himself. He hid his face in his hands and Rick looked at him in shock. Had he gotten so upset by his words...?

He sobbed quietly as Rick was unsure of what to do. Was that some ploy to make him feel bad for Negan?

Stood up and walked to him hesitantly.

"Go" Negan told him, roughly. Ηe couldn't force him to be staying if he really despised him so much. "...scavenge or whatever else you're doing when I am not there..." he said between the sniffles. 

"You have a whole compound Negan" Rick said, as he couldn't understand "Why don't you celebrate with them? Why it has to be me specifically?"

Negan felt even worse at this suggestion. 

"It doesn't matter. You can go now. Back to your home and family..."

Rick realized what might was Negan's problem. Forcing people though to do what he wanted, wasn't a solution to anything. He knew that at the Sanctuary things were not like at Alexandria. Negan was obviously way too strict with the Saviors and didn't think they were a "family". They had more like a tyrant/submissive kind of relationship...

He bit his lip in frustration. Should go now that Negan had allowed it and return to Alexandria as soon as possible. Felt bad to leave him like that though on his birthday. "Damn you, Rick" he thought in frustration. Negan had kidnapped him and tied him up. Yet, he couldn't just leave. 

He may had a small soft spot for Negan despite the fact that the other man was treating him like he didn't have feelings. Rick sat back down on his chair and looked at him.

"I'll stay and do whatever you want for your birthday..." he said, despite his mind yelling at him to do otherwise "Can I radio Alexandria so that they know I'm ok though? Don't want them to get worried. Only that I am asking and I'm yours..." Rick drawled as he eyed Negan for a reaction. 

Negan wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at him. Felt very emotional that Rick would be staying after all. 

"You would really do that for me...?" he asked like expecting Rick to say that he was only joking. 

"I will..." Rick sighed "but I am not a gift, alright? When they kidnap you like that, it's only natural to be afraid for your life...-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Negan was on him and was giving him a tight hug as he sobbed. 

"Thank you so much, you prick. Got worried with saying that you don't want me around..." Negan said with a grievance. 

"Well I don't, but gonna have you apparently..." Rick mumbled as he let Negan hug him and sob in his arms. Why his life had to be so complicated?


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't know how much it means to me that you stayed" Negan said as Rick ended his call with Carl on the walkie talkie and handed it back. The kid had been upset to find out that his dad was at the Sanctuary. What if Negan decided to keep his father as a prisoner? Rick felt his worries but it was just a day and a night. How hard could it be?

"Yeah..." he mumbled "Hope I won't regret it"

"You will not" Negan said ,as he was determined to have a good time with Rick. "Now you're gonna take a shower and I'm gonna take you out to a nice place. Can't go with these sweaty clothes though, you will feel better with fresh ones"

"To change into what?" Rick questioned, confused "Don't have other clothes with me..."

"Will find for you, don't worry. Go take a shower and they will be waiting for you" Negan explained.

Rick nodded hesitantly. He was afraid of Negan trying to humiliate him, just to have some fun. Hoped not...

"Alright..." he said and walked to Negan's luxurious bathroom, closing the door behind him. He checked himself in the mirror and wondered if he had eventually lost his mind completely. Taking a bath while he was at the enemy's headquarters...

Wanted something to warm him up though after being in that cell, so he got in without a second thought. Turned the water to hot and felt himself relaxing, instantly. Had a very long time to enjoy a bath so much. Not to mention his back that had been strained from having to sleep on the hard wooden floor of his room.

He got out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist. Thankfully Negan was not there. Felt relief that he had given him some privacy. He eyed the bed and saw a pair of black jeans and a blue buttoned shirt waiting for him. Rick tried them on and somehow they fitted perfectly. 

It was a bit scary how Negan knew what size he was wearing, though. Just then, Negan walked back to the room and had a big smile at seeing him with the clothes he had picked up for him. The shirt highlighted his blue eyes even more. 

"So hmm-" Rick started, unsure "How old are you turning today?" he asked, trying to spark conversation. 

"55" Negan answered with a sigh. He was getting dangerously older which made him feel sad. Maybe Rick was right that he wouldn't be around for much longer. 

"Well, happy birthday then" Rick said, as he eyed Negan's sore expression. 

"Thank you, Rick" Negan replied, despite his surprise at the wishes. He saw Rick's wrist and he still had marks from the tying up and a reddish shade. Took his wrist in his hands and massaged it gently as a silent apology for mistreating him. 

Rick let him do what he wanted and felt emotional that Negan was giving him some affection. He may care about him after all, even a tiny bit... 

"Alright, let's go for a walk" Negan said after some time of massaging Rick's wrists. Could admit that they felt much better and not so sore anymore. 

Rick nodded and walked hesitantly behind him. Thankfully they didn't meet many people on the way to the car but were enough to make him worried about his life's safety. Negan was by his side though and his manner was protective. If anyone dared to even lay their hands on Rick, he would be cutting them. The Saviors obviously knew that as no one tried to do something. 

They reached Negan's black Dodge Charger and Rick got into the passenger's side. Negan got behind the steering wheel and looked at him. Rick was silent and looked a bit uneasy as he put on his seatbelt. Negan gave him a comforting pat on his shoulder and offered Rick a smile. 

"Ok, we are good to leave" he announced as he turned on the engine. Rick gave him a small nod and wondered where he would be taking him.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick felt himself becoming less tense as Negan drove to wherever he wanted to take him to. It was relaxing to watch the passing greenery. Had missed spending a day not having to worry. 

He wasn't entirely sure that he didn't have to worry about Negan but something inside of him was telling him that no more harm would come to him from the other man. He could keep him forcefully if he wanted to, of course he could, but wished he would be truthful and let him go tomorrow. 

Negan gave Rick a quick glance and he could sense that he was second-guessing his decision to stay with him. He could get that this was hard for Rick but he really wanted to make it up for him and he knew how he would be doing it. It was his birthday after all. If he didn't do something good today when else he would be doing it? 

"Are you ok?" Negan questioned hesitantly "You seem awfully quiet..."

Rick sighed as he looked at him. 

"Yeah...I'm fine. A bit shaken from the kidnapping, I guess, but alright in general"

"I am sorry" Negan apologized sincerely "Shouldn't have done that to you. I mean you already hate me and I'm making it worse..."

"I don't hate you or else I wouldn't be here right now" Rick admitted "Don't agree with your methods and you can be very hard on me and others, but hate is a strong word. So, no...don't hate you. Nor I'm cold-hearted enough to leave you alone on your birthday. No one deserves that...not even you"

Negan swallowed hard at these words. He knew that Rick was being very honest with him. 

"You are nothing like me, Rick..." Negan said with pain in his voice "Have a family, friends that love you, Alexandria is a mini paradise...What do I have? A cold factory and my dictatorship..." 

Rick felt frustration as he focused his attention on him. He could see that Negan was suffering, like a lot. 

"You could have me. If you let me..." Rick offered as he bit his lip. 

Negan wiped some tears that were threatening to fall as he kept driving. 

"Thank you..." he mumbled at him as he gave Rick a sad smile. 

"Don't have to be alone, Negan" Rick responded "I know that you don't think that high of me, but perhaps I could help..." he added as he gazed out of the window again. 

Negan was feeling very emotional. "Don't have to be alone", how many times after Lucille's death had he not wished for that? To not be alone and bitter. Maybe Rick could be what he had been searching for in his life... 

Ten minutes later they reached their destination and Rick's eyes widened as he saw a big building in front of them. 

"What the...-" he started in confusion. There in front of them was a huge IKEA that seemed in a good condition as well. 

"Had discovered it one month ago" Negan explained "Have not talked to anyone about it. Almost all of the things are still inside. Had cleared it from some Walkers and locked it so that it would be secure" 

Rick couldn't believe that he was seeing such a valuable place. It was a treasure in the difficult times they were living in. 

"Why did you bring me here though...?" Rick questioned as he couldn't understand. Didn't get why Negan would be sharing such a thing with him. 

"You are gonna choose whatever you want and will bring them to you to Alexandria with a truck. Some trusted men will help me. Anything you would like and most of all, a bed" Negan said to him as the bed was definitely something that Rick was in need of after burning the one he had. 

He parked the car and Rick was still in shock. He felt his eyes stinging that Negan would do something like that for him. 

He gave the older man a hug because he really felt like doing it. 

"Thank you so much" Rick sobbed out. 

Negan hugged him back, equally emotional. 

"You're welcome, Rick" he said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick chose the most for his children because he wanted to give them some happiness at last and fix their rooms. Was hesitant to pick many things because he didn't want Negan to think that he was taking advantage of such a discovery. With four storeys full of things, this place was considered priceless. 

Negan saw his hesitation and told him to pick as many things as he wanted. Since no one knew of its existence, they didn't have anyone else to get in the way and claim it as their own. Plus Rick's happiness was more important to him than any object. Had made him live under difficult circumstances and this was his chance to make it up to him. 

They got to the bed's section and Rick couldn't believe how many there were. Felt like a dream that he could choose whichever he liked best. Couldn't resist the urge and jumped to one to try the mattress. It felt so great to be laying in a comfortable bed again. He could easily sleep right there. 

Negan saw Rick laying on a bed and he bit his lip. Couldn't help but thinking that he would like him to his bed. This wasn't up to him though. Rick wouldn't want to. Especially not after kidnapping him and saying he was his birthday gift. Could have made Rick go there but it wasn't right. Had to want it himself. 

"Hey!" Rick said from his spot on the bed "come here to try it out"

Negan walked closer to him hesitantly and Rick smiled up at him. He patted the space beside him. 

"Lay down" he said "think I've found my new bed"

Negan nodded and walked to the other side of the bed. He laid down but felt quite stiff. 

Rick shifted his body and saw Negan being very tense for some reason. He moved closer to him and wrapped his arm around him before Negan could say anything. The older man froze and looked at him with widened eyes. Had he stepped into some parallel universe? There was no chance that what was happening, was for real. 

Felt himself relaxing though as Rick held him right there, at an abandoned IKEA. The mattress was indeed very comfortable. Perfect for Rick Grimes who had snuggled to him like he wasn't afraid at all. 

Negan kept himself from saying anything as he didn't want to ruin their moment. Tomorrow Rick would return to his home and they wouldn't have a chance to be like that again... 

Rick was hearing Negan's calm breathing as they stayed like that with his arm around him. The bed might be only with the mattress but Rick felt like he was covered with something very soft and fluffy. It was all thanks to being there with Negan who was radiating warmth. 

"So...what do you think?" Rick questioned after a while. 

Negan looked at his bright blue eyes. 

"Think that it's perfect and that this is the one for you" Negan replied with a small smile. 

Rick smiled back at him as he rolled on his back again and Negan stayed right next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Rick felt way better as they left the abandoned IKEA. His kids would love the new things and he liked what he had picked for himself as well. Negan had even promised that whoever needed any kind of furniture back at Alexandria, he would be giving it to them. 

"Wish I could see this side of you more often..." Rick admitted as Negan started driving back to the Sanctuary. "You know, the caring one"

Negan sighed as he looked at Rick. 

"I am doing it for you. Not for anyone else. Only you matter to me" Negan said and Rick nodded hesitantly. 

He didn't think of himself as someone that deserved special treatment. Negan had his way of doing things though and if it was to change, even for his sake... 

"I feel like it's my birthday with so many things that you offered me..." Rick said jokingly and Negan rolled his eyes. 

"You being here is enough" Negan said to him honestly "I am sorry for kidnapping you, but knew that you wouldn't come willingly. I've had many parties growing up where no one would show up..." he added, bitterly. 

"So now you kidnap the guests?" Rick asked with a laugh. "You could have asked me, instead of making me fear for my life..."

"I know..." Negan answered with a sigh "I thought that you'd decline though"

"I am here, am I not?" Rick questioned "I care about others. Some may think it's a weakness but I disagree. It's my strength" he said thoughtfully. 

"I do appreciate it that you stayed" Negan replied "Will try to make it worth your while and tomorrow gonna take you home"

Rick nodded as he offered him a small smile. 

"Better do that or I'm eating all your cake" he joked "of course we are gonna be making a cake, thought that you could get away from embarrassing happy birthday singing?" Rick laughed. 

Negan rolled his eyes at Rick's childish behavior. He was acting like a kid. It was adorable. 

"If it is to hear you singing..." Negan said with a smirk and Rick's cheeks turned to a shade of red. 

"Carl told me of when you made him sing" Rick said and it was Negan's turn to blush. 

"Did he now...?" Negan asked as he bit his lip. Rick was such a papa bear. He was very protective of his kids. 

"Uh uh..." Rick drawled "but since it's your birthday, I won't kill you for it..." he smirked at him. 

"Thank you and...sorry for it. Shouldn't have done all that crap to him..." Negan said apologetically. 

"He is a tough kid" Rick said with pride. 

"He is" Negan nodded in agreement , as he smiled at him.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time they reached the Sanctuary, it had started raining pretty hard. They hurried inside to not get very wet and Negan led him to his room to dry off. Didn't want Rick to catch a cold or something. 

Rick used a towel to dry his hair and looked outside of the window. It had a long time to rain so hard. He turned his attention to Negan who had put on a warm sweater. Looked very different from his usual self when he was visiting Alexandria since he always wore that same black leather jacket.

"Good thing that I didn't go to scavenge after all..." Rick said as he eyed the weather.

Negan didn't want to imagine Rick being all alone out there in such hard rain. He moved closer to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't want you to be going out there or at least take someone with you" Negan told him seriously.

"They can't always..." Rick explained as he looked at the floor. It was dangerous to be going out there alone but he didn't have much of a choice.

"Whenever they can't, I'll be coming with you" Negan decided "Want you safe"

Rick looked at him in the eyes and he could see that he meant it. He gave him a hug and Negan did the same. 

"I care about you, you prick..." Negan said as he felt emotional "I would lose my mind if you ever got harmed..."

Rick stayed right there with Negan's arms wrapped around his waist.

"I am ok" Rick mumbled with a small smile at how protective Negan was of him "plus I belong to you as you've been saying..."

"You do" Negan said with a soft chuckle "Only I get to kidnap you"

Rick laughed at that. He patted Negan's arm lightly as he took a step back to look at him.

"Let's not make it a habit though" Rick said jokingly.

"Oh, you never know..." Negan smirked at him "might steal you one day..."

Rick poked him as they both laughed. Maybe this whole kidnapping wasn't so bad after all.

Negan lit up the fireplace of his room and brought two big floor pillows so that they could sit with Rick and enjoy the warmth while the rain was pouring outside.

Rick rested his head on his shoulder and Negan wrapped his arm around him. Felt very cozy and calm. Couldn't believe that it was still early noon. He had been with Rick for only two hours when it seemed much longer. They still had the rest of the day and night though, before he would have to return him to his home.

"What's the best birthday gift you've gotten?" Rick asked out of sudden.

Negan thought about it. His best birthday celebrations had been with Lucille. Thought of something that had occurred on one of their first dates that happened to be at the same time as his birthday.

"My wife had gifted me a huge bouquet and I was allergic to them. Thanked her and said that they smelled wonderful while trying hard to not sneeze" Negan said with a warm smile appearing on his face.

Rick laughed at the thought of Negan being allergic to flowers.

"Yours?" Negan asked curiously.

Rick knew immediately what was the best gift he had gotten on his birthday and it wasn't a thing.

"A pregnancy announcement was the best gift I received on a birthday. It was of Carl's. It was one of my happiest moments" Rick said emotionally.

"Rightfully so, the kid is a badass" Negan told him, thoughtfully "The best gift of all though is having you here" he said softly.

Rick snuggled closer to him and hummed in agreement. It was nothing like he had expected and he was enjoying his time with Negan.


	8. Chapter 8

After sitting by the fireplace for half an hour, Negan suggested to show him around the Sanctuary. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rick questioned, hesitantly. "I am not sure that the Saviors are fond of me..."

"It will be ok, Rick" Negan tried to reassure him "if someone even tries to lay hand on you, they know what will happen. Shouldn't have let them this morning as well, but it won't be happening again" he said with regret. Didn't like the thought of anyone touching Rick and felt bad for allowing it, to kidnap him. 

Rick nodded quite unsure but wished that nothing would happen. He followed Negan out of his room as it was still raining pretty hard. Negan took Rick's hand in his for reassurance as he began showing the compound. 

Rick knew that it was big but never imagined that it was so big. Many shot him glances and Rick felt like he was some kind of pet to be shown around. He knew that Negan didn't think of him that way though so he ignored the weird glares and kept walking next to Negan.

"Here is the market" Negan explained as he showed to him a big space where all kinds of things existed and were laid for people to see. "One can give points for things they want"

Rick nodded as he started looking at the things with Negan by his side. Things were ranging from food to everyday objects. 

"Sir, may I speak to you" one of Negan's men interrupted them. Negan looked at Rick hesitantly. Didn't want to leave him alone. 

"I'll be ok" Rick said as he didn't want Negan to stay for his sake. 

"Ok" Negan replied "just ermm...stay here and will be back soon"

Rick offered him a small smile and Negan walked away so that he could talk with this man. 

He sighed to himself as he felt very exposed without Negan standing next to him. Suddenly he heard someone screaming from behind him. The hell..-? 

Turned around and saw one guy holding a young boy by the arm. The boy seemed to be no older than ten and was crying from the rough treatment. Rick frowned as he wanted to demand to let the kid go. 

"Hey" he said decisively "take your hands off the kid. You are hurting him"

The guy looked at him and he had something mocking in his expression. 

"This kid is a little thief. Caught him stealing this apple because he didn't have any points left"

Rick crossed his arms and got defensive. 

"So?" he asked in anger "Gonna let him starve?"

"You are Rick Grimes" the guy said with a threatening smirk "Alexandria's pitiful leader. Heard you got kidnapped this morning. Now you will be making demands? You are in a no better position than this thief" with that he shook the boy even harder. 

Rick had enough though. He grabbed his arm to make him let the kid free. 

"Let the kid go" he spat at the guy. 

"Take your hands off me or-" the guy yelled back. 

"Or what ,David?" Negan asked with an icy cold tone. "You will release them both gently and I may let you live" 

David had no other choice but to let them go. 

Rick took the sobbing kid in his arms and hurried away from David. 

"Not to see you in front of me for at least the rest of the day" Negan ordered and shot him a murderous glare. David scoffed but walked away. 

Rick rubbed the boy's back trying to soothe him. 

"Where are your parents?" Rick asked him. He needed to be returned to them. 

"Only my mother is alive and she is sick, Sir" the young boy sobbed again. "For her was the apple..."

Rick sighed as his eyes met Negan's who was still fuming that David had dared to threaten Rick. 

"Let's take you to her" Rick suggested as the boy was still in shock. 

If it was Carl in his place and someone was grabbing him so aggressively by the arm, he would have killed them on the spot. Like back when he had ripped that guy's throat out.


	9. Chapter 9

"I should probably go home" Rick said to Negan as they returned the kid to his mother who was not well. Rick had made Negan promise in front of them that he would help her. He wouldn't let a kid alone in this world when his mother could get proper treatment if Negan wanted it of course... 

Negan stopped walking and turned to look at him. He didn't want Rick to leave for someone like David. 

"Come on Rick. I'm begging you. Don't leave...I'm not happy with what happened either. Shouldn't have left you alone"

"It's not just that" Rick said, exasperated "don't know if you make it a habit here to treat people like that, but I do not agree. Can't stand watching a kid get treated that way. I am imagining Judith or Carl in his place..." 

"I don't agree with what he did. Of course, I don't. Points are the Sanctuary's system, yes, but would never do that for taking an apple..." Negan tried to explain to Rick. "Don't tolerate such behaviors"

Rick looked at Negan's pleading eyes. He wanted to leave. Felt unsafe at the Sanctuary and what had happened, made him upset. Knew that it wasn't Negan's fault entirely but he had allowed these people to roam around, behaving like that. Then again he had promised to stay though. 

"Fine..." Rick said eventually "I'll stay. For you and only, but don't like these things"

Negan felt relief inside of him although he knew that Rick was serious. 

"I know..." he sighed "come on let me take you to my room. You were right. It wasn't such a good idea to be walking around. After dinner, everyone goes to their rooms. We will go to the kitchen to make a cake and no one will bother us. Even if they do, I'll kick them all out"

Rick bit his lip, unsure. He couldn't find it in him to ruin Negan's birthday though. 

"Ok..." Rick agreed reluctantly "let's do that"

Negan hugged him and couldn't care less if someone would see them. 

"The Apocalypse needs Rick Grimes" Negan told him as he held Rick "I need you..."

Rick hugged him back and rested his head on Negan's shoulder. 

"Things need to change, Negan" he said to him because they had to. Couldn't be treating people like that. 

"I know" Negan replied with regrets "Gonna fix them and try for you"

He gave the younger man one last squeeze and let him go. 

"Come on, let's go to my room and will tell them to bring us dinner. Want you all to myself. Won't risk going to the cafeteria and don't want to, to be honest. Better at my room..."

Rick nodded in agreement. He didn't have the mood for any more unpleasant collisions with Saviors.


	10. Chapter 10

"Can't thank you enough for staying Rick and I'm sorry about...all that" Negan said apologetically. 

Rick let out a sigh as he sat down at a chair. 

"Couldn't leave you on your birthday, even if I tried, so...Turns out I do care about you" he said with a small smile. 

Negan sat opposite him as he smirked back at Rick. 

"Knew you had a soft spot for me, despite all these death threats" he said as Rick rolled his eyes. 

"Behave to not have to murder you..." Rick replied as he grinned. 

"Promise" Negan said and felt himself warming up as he stared at Rick. 

"What-?" Rick questioned when he saw Negan looking at him. 

"Nothing" Negan said, "just can't keep my eyes off of you..."

"You like looking at my grumpy face?" Rick asked as he raised his eyebrow. 

"I love that grumpy face" Negan chuckled and Rick blushed a bit. 

Just then there was a knock on the door. 

"That should be our food..." Negan announced as he stood up to go open up. He closed the door behind him and brought to the table two big dishes of Spaghetti with red sauce. 

"Of course you'd ask that for dinner" Rick drawled with a smirk. 

"I usually like making them myself but wouldn't be leaving you alone again. They make them good enough as well though, so yeah Bon appetite" 

Rick offered him a smile as he tasted the spaghetti. It tasted really good and their warmth was perfect for the rainy weather. 

"You should taste mine one-day" Negan commented, "didn't get the chance last time..."

Rick didn't enjoy remembering the last time when Negan had murdered Spencer by the pool table but thought to not argue about it once again. 

"We'll get the chance" he said instead. 

Negan sighed as he continued eating. 

"Is it bad that I don't want you to go?" he questioned Rick. 

"I have to, Negan...you know that I belong to my family back in Alexandria" Rick said as he saw Negan's sadness. 

"I do..." Negan replied hesitantly "but that doesn't make it less easy to let you go"

"We can still meet. It doesn't have to be on pickups only" Rick tried to comfort him. 

"You think that our people will be ok with it?" Negan asked as they definitely wouldn't be ok. The complete opposite. How not ok they were, had already been shown. 

"No, they won't, but if we want to meet no one can forbid it" Rick answered as he had one more bite. "Didn't take you for someone who asked permission..."

"I don't Rick" Negan answered "but it's different with the Saviors. You are very tight with your people. You're family. So if they have objections..."

"Won't be easy" Rick drawled "but gonna work it out...eventually"

Negan reached for his hand at the table and held it in his. Their eyes met and he offered Rick a smile. This had to be the best birthday he's had in a very long time.


	11. Chapter 11

Rick let out a yawn after he finished eating. Had grown tired by now. Negan was feeling sleepy as well. He eyed the window and it was still raining outside. A nap would be great. Especially if Rick agreed to sleep with him. 

"Wanna lay down?" Negan questioned. It would be better to be direct. 

"Where?" Rick asked, just to mess with Negan a bit. He knew that Negan wanted to find an excuse to have him to his bed. 

Negan pouted.

"On the floor...where do you think, Rick? On the bed, if you want to of course..."

"I'll take the floor" Rick said and had to keep himself not burst out laughing at Negan's sore expression. He looked very disappointed. 

"Ok..." Negan said in sadness "since I'm old, gonna lay down for a bit to take a nap..."

He turned his back on Rick as he started walking towards his bed. 

Rick laughed behind him and grabbed his arm. 

"Didn't know that it was that easy to mess up with you" he said with a smirk "Gonna do it more often..."

"What do you mean?" Negan questioned as he was in a grumpy mood. 

"Lay down, you asshole" Rick laughed "You better cuddle me"

Negan felt relief that Rick wanted to lay together in his bed after all. 

He rolled his eyes and moved to lay down. Rick laid down beside him and wrapped his arm around Negan. 

"You are so warm" Rick hummed as he rested his head on Negan's shoulder. "Hope I'm a good gift 'til now" he said teasingly. 

"The best" Negan confirmed as he kept Rick closer. "Wanna rest for a bit and go make the cake?"

"Sure" Rick nodded as he was feeling tiredness as well. "Can't say no to cake..."

Negan squeezed him lovingly. 

"I'm really glad that you're here, despite kidnapping you" he said to Rick. 

"I am too" Rick replied, "Wanted to make you happy..."

"You did, very much" Negan said affectionately "Rest now, Ricky. I got you"

Rick nodded and closed his eyes as he let the sound of rain drift him to a calm sleep. 

Negan stroked his hair gently and looked at him. Had never expected that they would be cuddling with Rick but he liked it a lot. 

He hesitated a bit but Rick seemed to have fallen asleep. 

"I love you" Negan whispered to Rick. Wished he dared to confess it when Rick would be awake as well...


	12. Chapter 12

Rick hummed as he started waking up. The rain had eventually stopped outside although it was still with heavy clouds. He looked at Negan and was still sleeping. Couldn't believe that his day had begun with Negan threatening him and now they were cuddling. Not only that but when he was falling asleep, Negan had whispered something to him. He tried to recall what it was. Rick froze as it came back to his mind. 

He stared up at Negan. Had said that he loved him. Rick didn't know how to react to that. Knew that Negan had feelings for him. Had given him so many things for free, defended him...but did he really love him, and most importantly did he love Negan? Rick bit his lip in frustration. Was afraid of Negan using him for some purpose and then abandoning him. Didn't want someone to play with him... 

Then again he did care about Negan. Enough to stay with him and be his "gift", despite kidnapping and tying him up. Rick held Negan tighter. Felt secure being there like that. What if they did love each other? 

He couldn't erase Glenn's and Abraham's deaths, he never would, but Negan was not the same. He was capable to care and become better. It wasn't some ploy being nice to him. Could see that he wanted to give him affection and it wasn't a pretend. 

Felt Negan stirring awake as he let out a yawn. He stared up at him and saw him opening his eyes. 

"Hey.." Rick told him softly. 

"Hi Rick" Negan said as he offered him a smile "Do you have time being awake?"

"No" Rick replied with a slight shake of his head "woke up just some minutes ago" 

"Alright...wouldn't want you to get bored" Negan said to him calmly. 

"I am not" Rick mumbled as he squeezed him into his arms. He opted not to say something about Negan's confession. Would discuss it when and if Negan would want to say it directly. 

Negan shifted his body to stare at Rick's eyes. He touched his chin gently.

"Want you to know that I won't harm you again..." Negan drawled hesitantly "Don't want you to be afraid...of me or any other asshole"

Rick felt his eyes stinging at these words. 

"I've been hurt a lot in my life..." he said in bitterness. 

"I don't want to be another one in that list, Rick" Negan confessed "if it's not too late of course..."

Rick looked at the ceiling to keep himself from tearing up. 

"Is it..?" Negan asked almost inaudibly as he touched Rick's face lightly. 

Rick turned to look at him again. 

"No" he said as he stared at Negan's hazel eyes "it's not too late..."

Negan leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek as he held him again. 

"Only that I'm asking..." he said, feeling emotional. "I know that I've been a mega asshole to you..." 

"You have been but I'm not a saint either. Killing all these people just because someone said they were bad. Life is not that black and white. Not everyone was evil or deserved to die" Rick sighed to himself. 

"I know" Negan replied thoughtfully. "But it brought me to you so something good came out of this horrible situation after all" 

"Yeah..." Rick mumbled. A series of events had led them to that moment. It hadn't been easy but here they were. 

"Ok" Negan announced "enough with the sad talking. We have a cake to make" he said as he poked Rick jokingly. "Despite wanting to just lay here with you..." 

"We slept enough, Negan. Come on, you Grandpa..." Rick smirked at him. 

"Grandpa huh?" Negan asked as he raised his eyebrow. He moved on top of Rick and started tickling him. 

Rick begun laughing. 

"Negan stop it!" he said as he couldn't stop laughing. 

Negan did and grinned down at him. Rick was out of breath from the laughter and looked back at him with a smile on his lips. 

"Didn't know that you were so ticklish" Negan commented "gonna use it to my advantage..." 

"Torture by tickling?" Rick asked, still out of breath. 

"Hmm...I like it" Negan said with a grin "Come on my gift. We have to make my birthday cake" he added as he stood up. 

Rick, rolled his eyes but moved to stand up as well. 

"Ok, let's do this" he smirked at Negan.


	13. Chapter 13

"You have flour on your hair" Rick laughed as he eyed Negan. 

Negan started wiping his hair to remove it.

"Shit..." he mumbled in embarrassment. Rick moved closer to him and wiped it away for him. 

"I think it's cute..." Rick said with a smile. 

They'd made the cake and it was being baked. Negan was cleaning up the mess that they'd made but it was fun cooking together. Rick had insisted to help with the cleaning but Negan didn't want him to be tiring himself. 

"Just sit and be gorgeous, as always..." Negan said with a small blush, but he wanted to compliment Rick. He's had a lot of insults from him either way so he wanted to be saying good things for a change. 

Rick complied and stared at Negan as he was washing the dishes. 

"Gonna eat it all myself as it seems..." Rick commented as the cake had already started smelling wonderful. 

"Won't you leave a piece for the birthday person as well?" Negan questioned with a smirk. 

"Maybe...if you're good" Rick replied as he smiled at Negan who finished washing up and walked to him. 

Negan sighed as he eyed the sky outside and it was turning to night. Couldn't believe that so many hours had passed and their time would be up in a couple of hours if one considered that they'd have to sleep as well. 

"So erm..." Negan drawled with uncertainty "Would you like to have a room for the night?"

"A room?" Rick acted surprised "So I won't be sleeping in a cell...?"

Negan pouted at Rick who laughed and hugged him. 

"No matter how much I would like to keep you forever, no, it won't be a cell..." Negan said as he rolled his eyes. 

"With you then, you silly" Rick chuckled "I will be a lonely gift at another room..."

"Well...had to ask. You might be sick of me already, don't know"

"Either I'm your gift or not. Decide..." Rick said as he kissed him on the cheek. "I'm not sick of you"

Negan smiled at him happily. 

"Glad to hear it. Want to cuddle you so I would hate for us to be apart..." Negan said shyly. 

"Don't worry, not planning to leave you alone, so we'll eat the delicious cake we made and then lay at your bed"

Negan sighed as he hugged Rick. "Don't want tomorrow to come. Feels like a bad dream..." he admitted in frustration. 

"Hey" Rick said as he tried to comfort him "Won't be going far. You're a constant to Alexandria either way"

Negan chuckled softly. 

"I know but still...it's not the same as having you here"

"Have to return but that won't end something" Rick replied "you can help me fix the kids' rooms if you want, as well. It will be a good excuse to spend time together"

"You sure that Carl won't kill me...?" Negan drawled hesitantly. 

"When he finds out that you're the reason behind him getting to renovate his room, he won't" Rick smiled at Negan as their eyes met. 

"Hope you're right..." Negan mumbled. He would like to get Rick's kids' approval at least, because of Alexandrians it would be way harder. 

"You know that I am" Rick said softly.


	14. Chapter 14

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Negan, happy birthday to...you!" Rick sang to Negan who had a big smile on his face. 

"That was amazing" Negan smirked at Rick. 

"You have a candle to blow and make a wish!" Rick said to him urgently as Negan rolled his eyes dramatically. 

He took a deep breath as he thought of his wish and when he decided he blew the candle. 

Rick clapped excitedly and hugged Negan. 

"Happy birthday, you asshole" Rick said happily. 

Negan smiled as he hugged him as well. "Thank you, Rick. Loved your singing"

"Eh, it was alright..." Rick grinned at him. "Will you tell me what you wished for?"

"What kind of wish would it be if I said it out loud?" Negan asked instead. 

"Fine..." Rick said in disappointment. He would like to know what he wished for. "Bet it was something like to rule the world" 

Negan laughed at that. 

"I'm not ready for global domination just yet" he told Rick "but I'm ready to taste this delicious cake we made" 

With that, he picked up a dish and served both him and Rick a big piece of cake. 

"Hmm" Negan moaned as he tasted it "this tastes great. We did a good job"

"I agree" Rick nodded as he tasted from his piece. It was indeed really good. 

They ate in a comfortable silence as they enjoyed the birthday cake they'd made together. Teamwork had great results as it seemed. 

It had turned to night outside and they were sitting comfortably in Negan's room. He had even poured them each a glass of wine. 

Rick ate two big pieces of cake and he felt officially full, but it was so appetizing. He finished his glass of wine as well and left it at the table. 

Negan drank his as well and sat down beside him on the couch. 

"So erm hope you had fun today..." Negan said hesitantly. 

"I had" Rick confirmed with a smile. "We had a good time against all odds"

Negan rolled his eyes and moved closer to him so that their legs were touching. 

"Do you have something to tell me?" Rick asked as he raised his eyebrow. Wished that Negan would be honest with him. 

"I..." Negan drawled "ok fine. I'll do it. Well...you see...I...love you" he said as he bit his lip. 

"I heard you when you said it before falling asleep but wanted to hear you say it as well"

Negan blushed at that and how Rick had heard him saying it. 

"...and what do you think?" Negan questioned in hesitation. 

"I think that I love you as well" Rick said with a small smile. 

"Really?" Negan asked as his eyes widened. 

"Yeah, really" Rick replied as he saw Negan's surprise. "I mean it won't be easy with everyone wanting us to kill each other but..."

Negan leaned closer to him as he was feeling emotional. 

"I love you and I'm sorry..." Negan sobbed out "about everything..."

Rick's lips were on his as he was kissing him passionately. 

"I know and I'm sorry as well" Rick whispered to him as he hugged him tightly. "Wanna go to bed?" he asked. 

"I do" Negan nodded as he picked Rick up and placed him gently on the bed. He kissed him again and felt a warmth spreading inside of him. 

"Wanna know what I wished about?" Negan questioned while kissing Rick. 

"Didn't you say that you couldn't tell?"

"Well...wished for you and turns out I got you" Negan smiled at him. 

Rick smiled back at Negan. 

"You do" he said with a laugh. 

Negan smirked at him and felt like this was the best birthday he could have ever dream of. 

Even if they didn't sleep almost at all as they got it on and then talked until the early hours of the morning. 

Even if Rick would have to return to his home in a couple of hours. 

Even if their people wouldn't accept their relationship that easily. 

He was excited about the prospect of his future birthdays as they wouldn't signal that he didn't have much time left, but a reminder that he needed to not take any day for granted and live them to the fullest, instead... 

~The End~


End file.
